


Fallen Friends And Forgotten Memories

by Metawarkitty



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anime, Best Friends, Between Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: re, Brothers, Caring, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Coffee, Dreams, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Kindness, Living, Manga, Other, Poems, Poetry, Reading, Story, alternative universe, bookworm - Freeform, death and life, tokyoghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: Dreams, conversations, smiles, memories… The very few things that friends share often… memories and final conversations are plaguing Kaneki’s mind. Happiness he shared with his best friend… Is not always lost.Hide and Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)All characters  belong to their respective ownersPoem is “The Death Of Autumn” By Edna St. Vincent Millay





	1. Dreamscape

Dreams of a distant reality haunted Kaneki, whether this was a future of this life or the past of another…it haunts him, troubles and torments Kaneki.  
‘Weakness possess me, my heart aches and blood pours from my broken body’ He continues to speak to himself in this dream.  
His opens his eyes to see a familiar face and hear a voice calling out to him, the sound of dripping and running water. A coffee cup is put onto the table. 

The sound pulls his attention to this current situation. Hide…  
Hide apologises for his atrocious coffee making skills, he smiles.  
His smile that is warm and holds nothing but innocence and good intention. Finally gaining full understanding, Kaneki is seeing this with his eyes… both eyes…  
Hastily he covers his secret, the wretched secret he fears will dissever his ties with Hide, he hides his eyes from Hide’s sight. Waiting, waiting for the disgust and malice, the rejection and pain of losing his only friend; his only family. 

Hide smiles calmly and replies with four words. “I knew all along”  
Kaneki’s hands fall in disbelief from what his friend is saying, Kaneki begins crying, tears streaming without end at this kindness, Hide’s kindness never leaves… It’s always constant

Hide stands up, stumbling a bit. He walks towards Kaneki leaning against the table for support, the smell of blood rises, as Hide falls to his knees…his body in a pool of his own spilt blood.  
He continues his fall when Kaneki catches his body…crying, he doesn’t want this…  
Hide smiles, and reaches his hand towards Kaneki… Placing it gently on his face  
“Let’s go home”  
Kaneki covers his friends cold hand with his own “Yeah…we can go home” Kaneki says, trying to provide some sort of comfort to his dying friend. 

Hide’s warmth and life fades away before Kaneki… 

Screaming…crying, defeated and lost. Anguish surrounds Kaneki, he does not care…his fragile pursuit of strength to protect…in the reality he abandoned everyone and ran away under the guise of indifference…He cries, he screams. He cares no longer for his life of pain and strife. Walking through the people who want to kill him, he carries the body of his dearest friend. 

No longer able to cry, his tears dry into a solemn expression. Left with a scarring pain on his soul and an emptiness in his world. He walks, walks, walks. Surrounded by whispers, murmurs, shouts and disgusted glares. The cover he had used to protect Hide from the cold has been torn away by the wind. Exposing his body, still and cold…Colder and heavier than the burden and storm. He continues carrying him, placed in the sole spotlight of the helicopter that circles him and marks him as a target to be killed. 

Gently he places Hide on a bed of snow, offering his friend, hoping some mercy is shown and they will see him laid to rest properly.  
Kaneki closes his eyes, ready and willing to die. Offering himself, surrendering to an assisted suicide. 

In the moment his eyes are closed, lifetimes of memories run through his mind. He remembers the first day Hide ever spoke to him, the quiet boy who always sat along and read books. The solemn expression he wore as he never reached out for anyone and basked in his bitter solitude, until that shell was torn away and destroyed by the boy known as Hide. 

He came storming into the small, protected world that Kaneki had made and shattered it. Kaneki was actually grateful for that though, he could never thank Kaneki enough…for everything, he had done and said. For accepting him as he is now, when he; himself believes he is a monster, and yet Hide accepted that without fault or hesitation. 

Kaneki sheds his final tears, he weeps not for his own despair. He cries, for the troubles and frustrations, the hardships and pain his friend had faced.  
He stands, ready to die…without second thought…his world had once again become a cold and lonely one used only to shelter himself… Hide was no longer there to force his world to grow and expand, he was no longer there to allow the light in.


	2. Reality

A hand shakes Kaneki awake, Kaneki’s eyes shoot open as he looks into the face of the friend he just lost….   
“Hide…”   
“Are you alright? You’re crying” Hide asks with worry as he looks into the twisted and painful expression of his friend. 

Kaneki lifts his hand to his face, which are stained and wet with tears…the thought of the dream causes a second wave of pain and trauma through Kaneki, he hugs Hide wholeheartedly and tightly as if to prevent him from going anywhere, especially since that vivid dream remains lurking in his mind. 

Hide is surprised at his friends reaction.   
“Kaneki what’s wrong?” Hide asks, even more concern is in his question this time around.   
Kaneki shakes his head as if to get rid of the thought, he smiles a painful and strained smile, but laced with genuine relief and happiness.   
“It’s nothing, sorry…just a bad dream” Kaneki speaks solemnly as he looks out the window, a beautiful morning…

Hide smiles back, happy to see his friend has settled from his initial waking state of panic. 

Hide goes to the kitchen and begins making coffee, offering Kaneki some.  
Kaneki comes out of the room and sits at his table as Hide sets down two cups of coffee.   
Kaneki smells the coffee and takes a sip…  
“Your coffee is still terrible” He says, with a small, peaceful smile   
“Well sorry Mr. coffee master” Hide jokingly apologises for his terrible coffee. 

A moment passes when suddenly, Hide reaches across the table, mildly startling Kaneki as he pulls off Kaneki’s eyepatch.   
“I told you, you don’t need to hide it around me” Hide says   
Kaneki smiled.   
Hide knew and Kaneki told him, told him what happened and even so, Hide was still as kind as always. 

They continued sipping their coffee when Hide brought up a rather random topic.   
“Kaneki, do you remember that poem you were telling me about?” Hide asks whilst staring out the window   
Kaneki is slightly surprised that he remembered such a thing, and began thinking of which one it was again.   
“Let’s see….I think it was The Death Of Autumn” Kaneki said as his brows knitted into tense concentration   
“Yeah that’s the one, could you read it to me?” Hide asked

Kaneki stood up and walked over to his bookshelf looking for the book that held said poem.   
Walking back, he sat in his chair again, gracefully his fingers slid across the pages as he looked for the poem.   
Kaneki began reading the passage.   
“When reeds are dead and a straw to thatch the marshes,   
And feathered pampas-grass rides into the wind  
Like aged warriors westward, tragic, thinned   
Of half their tribe, and over the flattened rushes,  
Stripped of its secret, open, stark and bleak,  
Blackens afar the half forgotten creek—  
Then leans on me the weight of the year, and crushes   
My heart. I know that Beauty must ail and die,   
And will be born again—but ah, to see  
Beauty stiffened, staring up at the sky!   
Oh Autumn! Autumn!—What is the spring to me?”

Hide had his eyes closed as he listened to Kaneki read, nodding as if he were understanding the passage and absorbing it’s every letter. Kaneki’s reading finally came to an end as he looked up to see his friend in deep thought.   
Setting the book down, he placed his hands on his coffee cup, enjoying this calm peace…

In his heart and thoughts, he thanked whichever red thread he had grabbed instead of a future that would result in the death of his friend and the destruction of his world… But somehow he grabbed a different fate, one where things were good.   
He thanked and thanked whichever power gave him this peace. 

Smiling happily he looks out the window and continues to drink his terrible coffee…


End file.
